<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>💤 Restless by EggCutiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120347">💤 Restless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggCutiee/pseuds/EggCutiee'>EggCutiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Blackouts, Dancing and Singing, Darkness, Eventual Romance Maybe???, Gen, He A Sneaky Boyo, I Love This Clown So Much, I Need To Stop Staying Up So Late, Inner Dialogue, Insomnia, POV Second Person, Reader is human, Robo Dude Go Brrr, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Swearing, Television Watching, Temporary Fear, Thunderstorms, Trapped, Will Add More Tags Further On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggCutiee/pseuds/EggCutiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected guest joins you during sleep paralysis.</p>
<p>This visit is far from being the last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>💤 Restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>❝ What are your worst nightmares? ❞<br/>A friend asked.</p>
<p>❝ Dreams that are too good to be true. ❞<br/>.* :☆ﾟ..･ ｡ﾟ☆: *..* :☆ﾟ..･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>╔═══*.·:·.✧    ✦    ✧.·:·.*═══╗</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="big"> <span class="font-gray">CH.1 :</span> <span class="u">ＢＬＡＣＫＯＵＴ</span></span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>╚═══*.·:·.✧    ✦    ✧.·:·.*═══╝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> ﾟ *☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>┊        ┊       ┊    ┊    ┊        ┊</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> ┊         ┊       ┊    ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>┊        ┊    ┊   ✫</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   ┊        ┊       ✩     </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>             ┊ ⊹       ✯</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>✯</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌ ａｎｄ, Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ-</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="font-neon">Ｅｖｅｒｙｂｏｄｙ ｓｉｎｇ ａｌｏｎｇ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｂａｎｄ! ♪</span>〝 </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar sound of the performance was practically blasting through the T.V.'s speakers, filling the living room space with jubilant musical notes. It was a good thing you were home alone for a couple of hours cause anyone else that'd been present would've been surely complaining about how loud you had the volume set at the moment but hey, it couldn't be helped. </p>
<p>After all, this was your favorite part. </p>
<p>Of course, the others in the series were great in their own way but there was just something about this cynical jokester that always brought an unresisting smile across your face. The way he carried himself along the stage without a care in the world like someone that was having the time of their 'life' was nothing short of mesmerizing. Then again, this wasn't anything new in the slightest. You always had a knack for adoring the more villainous ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span class="font-red">Dammit, what is it with you and fictional characters</span></em>, came a peeved thought as you mentally scolded yourself with a head shake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Currently, you were sprawled out on the sofa in a rather sloppy sitting position to take up most of the space on the cushions. You were the only one at home so there was no point in trying to look all polite and neat. No visitors, no family, nor friends. Just you for the time being and to be honest, you preferred it that way. Now and then it was nice to have someone to talk to or lend and ear to your problems but being by yourself had lots of pros as well, one of them being you didn't have to be uneasy about judgmental eyes. Mainly because some of your interests weren't exactly on the normal spectrum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｅｖｅｒｙ ｂｏｙ, ｅｖｅｒｙ ｇｉｒｌ,</span></strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="font-neon">ｅｖｅｒｙ ｗｏｍａｎ, ｅｖｅｒｙ ｍａｎ-</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="font-neon">ｌｏｖｅｓ Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ~!! ♫</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the song started to pick up in rhythm during the catchy chorus, you began to bob your head up and down to the beat, tapping at your thigh while the other hand was preoccupying itself by putting small amounts of food in your mouth as you hummed along. There was nothing better than watching a great show and consuming a tasty snack. You'd lost count of how many times this episode had been re-watched in the past week. Not that anyone could really blame you, it was a pretty successful comedy in your opinion and you couldn't wait for more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ, Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ-</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="font-neon">ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ ｉｓ ｂｅａｕｔｉｆｕｌ ｉｎ </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="font-neon">Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ! ♪</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span class="font-red">Speak for yourself, you're the only hunk in that amusement park</span></em>, you smiled at that like a dork as if you had said the retort out loud before a grimace slowly made an appearance since you needed to get up now. Yeah, you were quite comfortable but also starting to get thirsty, not just from the snacks either. Pressing pause wasn't necessary since you had this entire scene memorized already, plus it was definitely loud enough to be heard from the furthest room, probably even outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｕｇｌｙ ｃｈｉｌｄｒｅｎ ｈｏｌｄｉｎｇ ｈａｎｄｓ ｉｎ</span></strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="font-neon">Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ~!</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｅｖｅｒｙｂｏｄｙ'ｓ ｆｒｉｅｎｄｌｙ ａｎｄ ｎｏｂｏｄｙ ｉｓ ｍｅａｎ-</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="font-neon">ｎｏ ｃｏｐｙｒｉｇｈｔ ｉｎｆｒｉｎｇｅｍｅｎｔｓ</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="font-neon"> ｅｖｅｒ ｓｅｅｎ~! ♫ ♪</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You proceeded to copy his enthusiastic movements on the last line but instead of splashing fuel on documented papers as it was showing on the T.V. screen, you were simply emptying the beverage little by little in a glass while mouthing each and every word, somewhat mimicking the crazed look in his vibrant pupils. You could barely hear the rainfall pattering against the windows but took small notice of just how hard it was beginning to pour, not like it was anything that you actually needed to be concerned about, quickly bringing your attention back to the two dimensional jester. This section in particular is usually when you chose to join in with the background vocals, placing a hand onto your chest to copy the exact movements of the stolen monologue, singing along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ａ ｄｒｅａｍ-</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〞<strong><span class="font-white">He has a dream-</span></strong>〝</p>
<p>You fluttered your lashes in a cartoonish way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｉ'ｍ ｈｅｒｅ ｔｏ ｔｅｌｌ~</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="font-white">〞<strong>He's here to tell~</strong></span>〝</p>
<p>You then proceeded to stand on one of the kitchen chairs nearby to mimic the way the lifelike animatronic would hoist himself on top of the piano with an arm raised, holding the glass up high in the air with both eyes closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ａｂｏｕｔ ａ ｍａｇｉｃａｌ,ｆａｎｔａｓｔｉｃ ｐｌａｃｅ ｃａｌｌｅｄ</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="font-neon">Ｌｏｏ Ｌｏｏ Ｌａｎｄ~!! ♪♪</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden boisterous clash of thunder rumbled overhead and you almost fell right off the chair, eyelids snapping open with a startled gasp of air. You were momentarily stunned as the episode continued playing on although the sound of downpour was more prominent then before, raindrops showering the windows and rooftop in an aggressive manner. It wasn't that you were frightened by thunder or anything, okay maybe a tad when it was ridiculously loud but as long as you were distracted then it was fine. Stepping down from the chair, a much harsher clap of thunder sounded which seemed even closer then the first which had caused you to jolt in place, both hands gripping onto the glass for dear life to prevent yourself from dropping it on accident. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="font-red">Holy shit, calm the fuck down Zeus-</span> </em>
</p>
<p>A heavy exhale came from you, muscles as tense as ever but doing your best to remain calm and collected, placing down the drink to fidget with the ends of your sleeves, a common habit whenever anxiousness wrapped itself around you like a vise. <em><span class="font-red">You're fine, it's just rain and thunder. No biggie.</span></em> Having the whole place to yourself during a storm didn't sound fun at all. Good thing you had a bunch of stuff to keep you entertained, or so you thought, settling back onto the sofa right as the eccentrically dressed clown was speaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-neon">Ｒｅａｌ ｏｒ ｎｏｔ ｔｈｏｕｇｈ,</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="font-neon">ｐｅｏｐｌｅ ｌｏ-Ḻ̸̭́̇̄Õ̶͕͔̔-̴͕̦̍͛-ｏｖｅ ｍｅ~</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span class="font-red">And I'm sure as hell one of them. </span></em>All the apprehensiveness was vanishing immediately, not so much on edge as before now that your gaze was back to being glued at the screen but as soon as the camera had zoomed in up close to showcase the intensity of the robotic performer's spine curdling grin towards his old rival, the lights that were on flickered for a split second before turning off completely, the television following suit, engulfing you in darkness aside from the screen of your phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="font-red">..Huh?</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dead silence. </p>
<p>You sat there for a solid minute as if what was happening was just your imagination. Blinking once, twice, then rubbing at your eyes. Still nothing. </p>
<p>Your phone lit up once more and you unlocked it to see a multitude of messages from one of your parents, a few asking if you were alright or hurt and a long explanation of how a big part of the city lost power due to the brewing storm that was gradually getting worse by the minute, sending a fast reply that you were okay, physically at least. You sat up on your knees and drew the curtain back to get a better view of what was going on throughout the neighborhood but there was just darkness and a couple of cars trying to carefully drive on the wet and icy pathways, their high beam headlights piercing through like sun rays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>〞<span class="font-white">Geez, you've gotta be kidding me.</span>〝</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The burst of noise from your cell ringing had surprised you at first before you hastily answered it only to find out that you were gonna be home alone until tomorrow at the latest from an incident that happened involving your grandma. Luckily you were safe inside but knowing that there was not only a thunderstorm but also a blackout combined left you feeling extremely anxious all over again, peeking at the window a third time after hanging up. It was just so..quiet. Listening to music on your phone was an option but that would just drain the battery quicker. You had to save up as much of it as you could for emergency purposes, feeling dumb that you hadn't invested in a portable charger yet. </p>
<p><em><span class="font-red">You'll be fine.</span></em> As reassuring as that thought was, you couldn't bring yourself to believe it entirely, letting another long sigh leave your lips. Regardless, there were other ways to handle this unfavorable situation, allowing your eyes to adjust fully before leaving the couch to search for any items that could be used as a source of light. After a good hour of thoroughly rummaging around in various drawers, cupboards and the like, you were able to obtain some old candles in jars that didn't have much wax left, one working flashlight and a lighter.</p>
<p><em><span class="font-red">Well, better than nothing.</span></em> </p>
<p>The only thing left to do at this point was...wait. </p>
<p>It was too bad that grandma's place was so far away, otherwise you would've just walked your lonely ass other there. The candle that was lit and set down on the table brought a lil bit of comfort. As long as you had just a small trace of light then that was more than enough. You hated the dark. The percentage on your cell said it was at 75% which was a fairly decent number but you set the brightness to the lowest setting just in case. You proceeded to make yourself nice and comfortable on the couch while laying beneath one of your blankets, all while gazing at the tiny flame that flickered in the dimness. </p>
<p>Despite the pitter patter of the rain soothing you, achieving sleep wasn't an easy task, turning every which way and lying in different spots. It didn't matter if you counted sheep, kept your eyes closed for a while or did a bunch of jumping jacks in place to tire you out. <em><span class="font-red">Fuck insomnia.</span></em> How long has it been so far since the phone call? One, two, three hours-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>〞<span class="font-white">Urghh, this is hopeless..!</span></strong>〝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightning brightened the large space for a brief moment through the curtains that were left partly drawn open, a thunderous boom happening not too long after which caused you to tug the blanket over your head in fear, poking your head back out when a few minutes had passed. There was no way in hell you were going to doze off anytime soon in weather like this, finally giving in and going to your music playlist to help drown out the disturbances. Eventually, your body began to become untense as the songs steadily took your mind off everything, drifting off to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> ﾟ *☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>┊        ┊       ┊    ┊    ┊        ┊</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> ┊         ┊       ┊    ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>┊        ┊    ┊   ✫</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   ┊        ┊       ✩     </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>             ┊ ⊹       ✯</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>✯</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>➯ тo вe conтιnυed-; ࿐ ࿔*:･ﾟ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>〘 Art by Lessk_a 〙</p>
<p>This is only my second fanfic as of yet so hopefully reading this was just as enjoyable for all of you Fizz fans out there! I definitely had fun writing the first chapter (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡<br/>I do plan on updating this story a couple more times but I have a busy schedule and I'm also a procrastinator so please be patient with me ٩(๑´3｀๑)۶<br/>And here I was thinking that I'd finally finish my long, angsty hazbin fic that's still in progress but nope-</p>
<p>Head empty, only Robo Fizzy~ °ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>